Entretien Privé
by ema974
Summary: Ecrit à l'origine pour le Concours : Comment réussir une bonne rentrée Lemoniaque ?   Je me rappelle de son corps pressé contre le mien, de sa bouche sur mon cou, du plaisir. Et pourtant...
1. 1er Entretien

OS pour le concours

« Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lemoniaque »

du forum :

www. Lovelemon – in – fic . com

Disclaimer : Personnages appartenant à Stéphanie MEYER

* * *

BPOV

Assise dans ma voiture, je savourai un chamalow tout en regardant avec appréhension les murs du lycée. Ma première année avait été un désastre. J'étais trop décalé par rapport aux autres élèves. Je n'appartenais à aucun groupe. N'étais invitée à aucune fête. Je n'étais pas une paria mais n'ayant pas réussi à m'intégrer je me retrouvais plus ou moins seule.

Plus ou moins car ma maladresse était devenu légendaire, pas une seule surface plane de cet établissement n'avait pas fait connaissance avec une partie de mon anatomie. J'étais devenu une sorte de clown mascotte. Tout le monde attendait la nouvelle catastrophe que j'allais déclenché avec une sorte d'amusement teinté de méfiance prudente.

L'épisode le plus marquant avait eu lieu pendant le dernier cours de biologie de l'année précédente sujet du cours : Analyse du système circulatoire de la Grenouille, en bref : Dissection.

La mienne n'était pas morte et il avait fallu qu'elle saute sur le genoux de THE mec : Edward MASEN. Edward c'est juste le garçon sur lequel je craquais depuis…et bien depuis toujours !

Si une personne était intégré, c'était bien lui. Il faisait parti de plusieurs équipes athlétisme, basket, base ball. J'étais épuisée juste en pensant à son emploi du temps. Pourtant, il se maintenait dans le peloton de tête de notre promotion. Il était en fait, un centre de gravité a lui seul. Il attirait les filles comme les garçons, tout le monde voulait être proche de lui. Il avait tout du Prince Charmant Moderne ; intelligent, beau gosse, poli, et accessoirement scandaleusement riche.

La grenouille avait atterri sur ses jambes et au lieu de crier comme toutes les autres filles (des hystériques !), il avait fallu que je fasse preuve de « courage » et me mette à sa poursuite pour la rattraper sur sa braguette. Enfin, je veux dire pour m'étaler et atterrir sur mes genoux, le visage à un endroit plus que gênant. Je n'avais évidement pas été discrète, toute la classe s'était esclaffée.

Et de lui, et bien j'avais eu droit à un moqueur :

« Franchement SWAN, il suffisait de demander, pas la peine de m'agresser ! »

Bon OK, adieu Prince Charmant, bonjour Crapaud !

Bref ! Un cauchemar !

Après ces 5 petites minutes d'apitoiement sur moi-même, retour à ma réalité. Je m'encourageais à bouger et me décidait enfin à quitter ma voiture pour me retrouver face à mon casier quand je sentis une main m'agripper pour me pour me pousser dans le local du concierge.

Ben ouais, ma malchance avait encore frappé, le casier à coté des toilettes ou en l'occurrence à côté du local du concierge, c'est pour ma pomme.

Je me retrouvais donc, coincée entre une étagère et un corps à l'évidence masculin,

« Bonjour SWAN,

Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou, je frissonnais. Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif derrière moi, pour découvrir :

- Ed...Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année

- En m'enfermant dans le placard du concierge, pas très innovant comme bizutage

- Vraiment ? Je dois donc faire preuve d'imagination !

Son corps se faisait plus pressant. Les mains d'Edward s'insinuait sous mon tee shirt, remontait lentement vers mes seins et commencèrent à me masser par dessus mon soutien gorge. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement et frissonnais de plaisir. Ses lèvres vinrent lécher mon oreille avant de descendre sur mon cou. Je le sentis mordiller ma peau.

- Ça te plait !

- A quoi tu joues ? balbutiai-je

Il ne répondit pas, mais je sentis son sourire sur mon cou. Il me retourna et avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, il m'embrassait.

Waouh ! Edward m'embrassait, moi Bella !

Nos langues se mêlèrent, chacun voulant prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Ne voulant pas être en reste, mes bras l'encerclèrent mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux châtains bronze. Mais bientôt je dus renoncer, il m'enlevait mon haut et mes bras se retrouvèrent au dessus de ma tête bloqués. Son visage descendit vers ma poitrine et je sentis sa langue noyer mon téton de salive et de chaleur au travers du tissu de mon soutien gorge, je gémis la tête renversée en arrière en me courbant pour mieux m'offrir à sa bouche. Il titilla longuement mon mamelon avant de faire subir le même traitement à l'autre. Une sorte de crispation prenait naissance dans mon ventre, je pouvais commencer à sentir une humidité entre mes jambes. Début du plaisir. Douloureux mais si … juste. Et si incomplet. J'étais en état de manque. Je me débarrassais de mon entrave pour pouvoir le caresser. Quand mes mains le touchèrent pour le ramener vers mes lèvres, j'entendis un grognement qui m'excita encore plus. Tout à coup, je sentis un goût de sang envahir ma bouche. Je l'avais mordu. Il se recula, nos regards se rencontrèrent. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux de la colère et de la surprise. Colère sans doute parce que je lui avais fait mal, et surprise parce que je m'étais montrée passionnée voire violente. Fascinée par sa lèvre inférieure sur laquelle une goutte de sang perlait, ma main vola pour l'essuyer du pouce. Edward eut un petit sourire tordu avant de se rapprocher.

- Lèche

- Lécher ? Quoi ?

- Elle demande quoi...Tous les mecs devraient entendre ça au moins une fois dans leur vie.

Je rougis au sous entendu et l'entendis rire. Edward se pencha de nouveau sur moi tout en me refusant ses lèvres. Doucement il me retourna vers l'étagère, et positionna mes mains sur l'étagère en face de moi.

- Interdiction de toucher, de bouger !

Il embrassa le haut de mon épaule, puis suivit la courbe de ma colonne vertébrale du bout de la langue. Il détacha mon soutien gorge et le jeta au loin. Mes seins s'échappèrent joyeusement et s'érigèrent à me faire mal. Il les empauma de suite, un râle de plaisir plus tard je sentis ses mains déboutonnés mon jean, et le descendre doucement sur mes cuisses. Il semblait qu'il voulait m'embrasser partout. Je le sentis mordiller mes fesses. Pouvait-on avoir un suçon à cet endroit ? Perdue dans les sensations qu'il me procurait, je ne compris qu'au bout de quelques minutes que j'étais quasiment nue. Un vent d'air frais me caressait. Je ne savais plus ce qui me procurait le plus de plaisir ; ce courant d'air frais ou le regard brûlant d'Edward. Un peu des deux je pense. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'indécence et la provocation de nos postures. J'étais debout, accrochées à l'étagère, ce qui m'empêchait de tomber tellement le plaisir me sciait les jambes. Jean et culotte entassés à mes pieds. Edward, lui, était toujours complètement habillé. Je le sentais retenir sa respiration. Il se rapprocha et se frotta contre moi. Je le sentais très excité malgré le tissu épais de son jean. Je sursautai quant je le sentis glisser directement deux doigts en moi. Ce qui me choqua le plus, ne fut pas l'intrusion mais ce fut plutôt la facilité avec laquelle il était entré en moi. J' eut un mouvement de recul mais j'obéissais quand même à son ordre silencieux en ouvrant les jambes un peu plus pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Je sentais ses doigts entrer et sortit, m'élargir, me préparer à autre chose tandis que la paume de sa main frottai mon clitoris enflé et sensible.

- Tu es si étroite, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille

- Si tiède !

Je ne pus que répondre :

- C'est bon, si bon

Il n'avait mis que ses doigts et pourtant je me sentais au bord de l'orgasme. Il l'avait remarqué :

- Imagine, que ce soit une autre partie de moi à l'intérieur de toi.

Juste en invoquant cette image, mes muscles intimes se crispèrent sur ses doigts et je me sentis littéralement couler sur doigts. J'eus un flash, j'étais ébloui, je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang. C'est le goût métallique du sang qui me ramena à la réalité. Haletant pour retrouver ma respiration, je ne pus m'empêcher de bouger et me retournai juste à temps pour le voir porter les mêmes doigts qui m'avait donnés du plaisir à sa bouche pour les lécher tel une sucette. Je n'avais rien vu de plus érotique que cet homme se léchant les doigts.

- Tu as très bon goût !

Il approcha sa main à frôler mes lèvres, je pouvais encore voir ma cyprine luire sur ses doigts. Instinctivement je sortis et léchait du bout de ma langue ses doigts. Il eu un petit sourire avant de déclarer :

- Tu as bougé sans mon autorisation, tu dois être punie !

A ces mots, je me redis compte de la situation réelle dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais nue dans le local du concierge du lycée, le jour de ma rentrée avec un type que je ne connaissais pas, et à qui j'avais permis de me caresser et de me faire jouir.

Il appuya légèrement sur mes épaules et je me retrouvais à genoux devant lui.

- Puisque que tu sembles aimer utiliser ta langue, voyons ce que tu ais capable de faire avec ça.

Il me désigna sa braguette, je le vis la descendre. Son pénis sembla jaillir de son boxer comme animé d'une vie propre. Comprenant ce qu'il attendant de moi, je commençais à le caresser. Je n'avais jamais vu de sexe d'homme avant aujourd'hui. C'était doux et chaud. Je partais à la découverte de ce nouvel appendice, le cajolant. Je fus récompensé par un gémissement. Tout à ma découverte, Lui avais-je fait mal ? Je levais les yeux et vis le visage d'Edward soumis au plaisir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer mes lèvres sur la goutte de précum que je voyais. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le vert lumineux de ses yeux avait virés au noir. Je l'enfonçais un peu plus dans ma bouche, jouant de ma langue autour de la tige de chair. Je le sentis encore grossir dans ma bouche. Ses mains se noyèrent dans me cheveux pour guider mes mouvements. Je le sentis se raidir avant qu'il se déverse dans ma bouche. Pour éviter de déglutir, je fus obliger d'avaler la première giclée avant de me dégager. Je regardai le reste du sperme atterrir sur mes seins. Même si j'étais agenouillé devant lui, je me sentais puissante, je lui avais donné du plaisir. Moi la banale petite Bella, pas une de ces blondes décolorés qui le suivaient partout comme des canetons suivaient leur mère.

Nous étions figés, tel des statuts. Le silence de la pièce fut troublé par la première sonnerie de l'année. Edward me releva avant de m'embrasser et sans mot commença à me remettre mes vêtements. A l'inverse de tout à l'heure, tous ses gestes étaient tendre. Il me remit mon soutien gorge après avoir nettoyé son sperme avec un mouchoir et effleuré de ses lèvres chacun de mes seins. Je me laissais faire comme une poupée. J'étais perplexe, comment pouvait-il passer aussi vite d'un état à l'autre. Pendant qu'il finissait de me rhabiller, je ne pus m'empêcher de le questionner :

- Pourquoi tout ça ? A quoi ça rime ?

- J'avais besoin de savoir ?

- Savoir quoi ?

-Savoir quel goût tu aurais

- Et maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules, eut un sourire canaille, ferma le bouton de mon jean après avoir déposer un dernier baiser sur mon ventre :

- Fais moi plaisir, demain met une jupe !

Quand en plus de la deuxième sonnerie, annonçant le début du premier cours, se fit entendre une voix qui m'interpellait « Bella, BELLAAA».

Charlie ? Que faisait mon père au lycée !

- Bella, réveille toi ! c'est le jour de la rentrée ! Fini les vacances et les grasses matinées ! Tu vas finir par être en retard.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux sur le plafond, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je souriais, enfin au vu de l'état de ma petite culotte, un joli fantasme.

Je me levais très motivée.

Je mettrais peut-être une jupe pour cette rentrée. On ne sait jamais : Edward MASEN découvrirait peut-être mon existence.

* * *

**Ceci était ma première fic.**

**Merci de me faire part de vos commentaires,**


	2. Digression Erotique

**Bonjour,**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Je crois avoir répondu à tous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, un grand pardon **

****

update : 04/11/2011

**Chose promise, chose dûe, bon OK il est plus de 23h, mais nous sommes toujours le 4/11**

**Profitez du 2nd chapitre**

* * *

_« Journée de merde, non, SEMAINE de merde !_

_Tout avait commencé le jour de la rentrée, après ce fabuleux rêve, je me sentais bien, si bien que je me suis rendue au lycée presque avec entrain. Cela avait été la première erreur d'une longue série. Non en fait, la première erreur avait été de mettre une jupe._

_Bon OK, au dessus d'un leggins opaque, on était tout de même à Forks, ville où l'on compte les jours de vents glacial et pluies pour s'endormir (facile 360 jours sur 365)._

_Je me rendais donc au lycée, restais 10 minutes dans ma voiture, mangeais la moitié d'un paquet de chamalow acheté en chemin. Beurk ! Ce que je détestai ce truc, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un petit sacrifice._

_Oui, parce que je m'étais mis dans la tête de coller au plus près à mon rêve pour le rendre réel. Je sais, pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel, je suis juste ….pathétique._

_Les autres élèves me regardaient d'un air bizarre. Sans doute parce que après m'être ruée vers le casier qui m'avait été attribué pour cette dernière année, je m'étais lancé dans une danse de la victoire. Yes !, à côté du local du concierge. On y est. Tous les éléments sont réunis. Ne manque que le premier rôle masculin._

_A partir de là, j'attendis. J'attendis encore, et rien. Il ne se passa rien._

_Rien à la fin de la première heure. Rien au déjeuner. Rien après le dernier cours. Ça c'était l'erreur n°2._

_En rentrant chez moi, j'étais furieuse, contre lui, mais où était-il passé ? Se souvenait-il que c'était le jour de la rentrée. Et surtout contre moi comment avais-je pu imaginer qu'il me remarquerait pour de bon? Qu'il m'adresserait la parole, que l'on aurait une conversation ? Je n'avais pas l'impression de demander grand chose. Un simple « Bonjour, comment ce sont passés tes vacances » me suffirait largement._

_Je décidais de ne plus penser à ce rêve stupide et d'agir enfin normalement. C'est à dire mettre un jean, adieu jupe coquine, me rendre en cours, répondre aux questions des profs sans trop me faire remarquer et surtout plus de chamalows ! re beurk !_

_Le lendemain, alors que je m'étais interdit tout espoir, il s'adressa à moi, mais la conservation avait tournée court. Mon cerveau avait été en mode Off à partir du moment où il avait ouvert la bouche._

_Qui peux oublier ses stylos le second jour de lycée, en plein dans le mille : Edward, mon prince crapaud préféré. Bon en même temps il était arrivé en retard, les mains dans les poches, pas coiffé. Dieu que j'aimais ses cheveux. Si des cheveux pouvait parler, ils diraient : « Je viens de m'envoyer en l'air et pas avec toi ! »._

_La « bonne nouvelle » c'était que son retard l'avait obligé à s'asseoir à coté de moi. Depuis l'année dernière, et le petit épisode malencontreux du bec benzène ou comment cramer les cheveux de Lauren Mallory, ET de l'acide ou comment ruiner le dernier jean de créateur de Alice Brandon (sur ce coup là j'avais réellement eu peur), ET de la grenouille ou comment émasculer Edward Masen, je me retrouvais régulièrement seule à ma paillasse. Pfft ! Quelle bande de trouillards !_

_Le voilà donc, qui s'assoit, fouille dans ses affaires avant de se tournern vers moi et de me parler. Enfin, je remarque que ses sublimes lèvres bougent, encore et encore. Puis ce fut sa main qui s'agita devant moi. On se concentre Bella sons, mots, phrases : il me parle et me demande …un putain de stylo. Je le lui tends, manquant son œil de peu. Et bien oui, quand on n'est pas douée, on n'est pas douée ! Il marmonna sans aucun doute quelques phrases assassines sur ma maladresse, sur moi qui voulait sans doute l'assassiner._

_Mais tout ce que je parvins à retenir de ce bref échange ce fut son odeur santal et cuir. Autant dire que pour moi que cela correspond à l'odeur de la luxure, de caresses brûlantes à l'arrière de sa voiture. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, mes lèvres sur les siennes, ses lèvres sur ma gorge, sur mes seins._

_Mon Dieu, je suis en manque et voilà que M. BANNER, notre prof de biologie en rajoute._

_Il nous annonça que le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur la reproduction humaine. Super thème, je pense parfois que les profs ont oubliés que nous avions seize ans, les hormones en folies et que la reproduction humaine, certains des élèves maîtrisaient le sujet depuis pas mal de temps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à Edward. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Le noir se fit dans la salle, le film commençait. Je fis semblant de le regarder, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Il était avec Edward._

_J'imaginais cette même salle, dans le noir, une main qui se posait doucement sur mon genou pendant que je retenais ma respiration. Je me tournai vers la droite, vers le propriétaire de cette main, mon voisin semblait passionné par le film et pourtant sa main dessinait des cercles concentriques sur ma cuisse tout en remontant vers mon entrejambe. Je sentais une humidité gênante apparaître au niveau de ma petite culotte. Je dus émettre un son car les magnifiques lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire rempli de morgue. Sa main était posé sur la fourche de mes jambes et me massait au travers de mon jean. Je pouvais sentir l'excitation de plaisir interdit monté, je me mordis les lèvres. Ce simple effleurement ne me suffisait plus. J'avançais prudemment sur le bord de ma chaise, posait mes pieds par terre. Toujours impassible, il comprit le message. Sa main, quitta pour un instant les coutures de mon jean, pour s'y glisser à l'intérieur grâce au chemin que je lui avais ouvert. Divine sensation que cette main sur mon sexe en fusion. Mon plaisir débordait, un de ses doigts avait commencé à aller et venir pendant que de la paume de sa main, il appuyait sur mon clitoris. Mon ventre se nouait sous les vagues de plaisir qui arrivaient. Je tenais fermement les bords de ma paillasse. Mon dieu, faites qu'il arrête, je ne pouvais pas jouir dans une salle de classe, devant plus de 20 élèves. Et pourtant, n'y tenant plus je poussais un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres qui attira l'attention de notre prof. M. BANNER me regarda de travers. Par un merveilleux hasard, mon gémissement avait coïncidé avec l'explication du coït dans le film. Edward retira sa main de mon jean, la porta à sa bouche et suça le doigt qui m'avait donnée du plaisir, sans jamais me regarder. A cette vision, mes muscles intimes se contractèrent de nouveau et j'eus un nouvel orgasme. Erreur n°3._

_Ce gémissement avait été réel. Pas de chance, à la fin du cours M. BANNER, pensant que je voulais me rendre intéressante me colla pour le reste de la semaine. Toute la classe me regardait d'un air goguenard. Edward, lui, avait filé sans demander son reste. Sans soute effrayé par la cinglée assise à coté de lui et trop heureux de s'en être sorti sans aucune blessure. »_

ooOOOoo

Edward ferma le cahier avec un soupir, souffla longuement pour faire descendre la pression. Il regarda sa main, se déboutonna et commença à se masturber en pensant à ce que la fille avait écrit dans cette sorte de journal intime, de sex diary. Il imagina à la place de sa main, une main plus petite, plus féminine, une bouche chaude et accueillante. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir monté par vague, sa respiration s'accéléra. En utilisant son imagination, il pensa au poignet fin qui ne pouvait q'accompagner cette douce main. Poignet, bras, nuque, menton, lèvres purpurines. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsque du sperme jaillit.

« Merde »

Il n'avait pas sali ses draps depuis des années. Les yeux dans le vague, il anticipait déjà le plaisir qu'il allait retirer de sa trouvaille :

«A nous deux, BELLA SWAN »

* * *

**Précisions concernant ce chapitre, la partie en italique correspond à un extrait du journal de Bella lu par Edward. **

**Comment est-il entré en possession de ce journal ? Et bien RDV dans le 3ème chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires **

**RDV vendredi prochain**


	3. Interactions

MERCI

A toutes mes revieweuses

Pour toutes les mises en alertes

0oooOOOOooo0

Je me suis rendu compte en me relisant, que je n'avais pas préciser la période sur laquelle se déroulait l'histoire.

Donc le premier chapitre a lieu le jour de la rentrée, le deuxième quelques semaines plus tard même si l'extrait du journal fait référence au second jour de lycée. Bella a donc eu le temps de noircir quelques pages avant que le sex diary n'arrive entre les mains d'Edward.

Disclaimer : Les personnages originaux appartiennent à Stéphanie MEYER

* * *

update : 12/11/2010

**Chapitre 3 : Interactions**

_POV Edward_

Adossé à mon casier, je la regardais s'agiter dans tous les sens, s'inquiéter. A bout de nerfs à force de la voir fouiner partout, la fille brune qui l'accompagnait – Angéla ?-, lui demanda ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit le nez de son casier et fini par lui répondre d'un air catastrophé : Rien.

Rien, mon œil !

Comme pour me rassurer, je posais la main sur mon sac, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait le précieux cahier. Cahier qui était une fenêtre ouverte sur ses fantasmes. J'avais lu et relu tous le week-end ces précieuses lignes. J'avais même commencer à imaginer des variantes aux scenarii de Bella.

Je ne savais pas laquelle de ces fantasmes je préférais ; la sensualité du fameux local du concierge où la prise de risque de l'épisode du cours de biologie sous le nez de tout le monde ; celui de la clairière au milieu des fleurs des champs me semblait trop mièvre, je l'avais zappé.

Enfermé dans ma chambre, quand je songeais à la propriétaire du cahier, je l'imaginai grande blonde et pulpeuse. Bon si elle avait été comme ça, je la connaitrais et je l'aurais déjà sautée !

La réalité avait été tout autre et bizarrement je n'avais pas été déçu. Bella SWAN était plutôt joli, pas mon style mais jolie, de taille moyenne, une cascade de cheveux brun, des yeux brun plus proche du chocolat que marron terne, et des lèvres...

Les lèvres était la seule chose sur laquelle je ne m'étais pas trompé. Elles étaient naturellement roses, et éclataient au milieu de son visage pâle. On pouvait distinguer, si on les regardait longuement une légère cicatrice sous sa lèvre inférieure, une ancienne trace de morsure. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'au plus fort de l'extase, ses petites dents s'enfonceraient violemment dans cette lèvre gonflée par le plaisir.

Juste en pensant à cette image, je sentis un début d'érection. Et la réalité n'arrangeait rien, Bella se penchait en avait pour regarder une dernière fois derrière les casiers. Ses fesses rondes et fermes se dandinaient sous mes yeux. Nerveusement je me passais la main dans les cheveux, j'hésitais entre la pousser de force dans le local pour m'enfouir au plus profond de sa chaleur et m'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette fille. Physiquement, elle était loin des mes canons habituelles mais elle m'attirait inexorablement. Trop. Ma raison me poussait à la fuir, cette fille était ma kryptonnite. Mes divagations furent interrompues :

« On admire le paysage ?

- Alice ! N'importe quoi !

- Dommage, vous feriez un charmant petit couple

- Je sais pas ce que t'a fumé ce matin, mais tu devrais partager, ça à l'air planant !

Elle eut un petit rire de gorge avant de me répondre :

- Vraiment ? Moi qui pensait que tu aurais aimé ta lecture du week-end

Je la regardai surpris :

- C'est toi qui a mis ce cahier dans mon sac !

- Je plaide coupable !

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Elle eu un sourire énigmatique,

- Faut que j'aille en cours.

La sonnerie du premier cours de ce lundi retentit, Alice en profita pour s'éclipser.

Je soupirai et regagnai ma salle de classe, où étonnamment je découvris Bella.

Heureusement qu'elle était assise derrière moi, sinon je n'aurai vraiment pas suivi le cours de Math. Pendant tout le cours, je pesai le pour et le contre de coucher avec Bella SWAN.

Pour : Cette fille a de l'imagination, pas de risque de s'ennuyer

Contre : C'est la fille du Shérif, il y a un pistolet. Elle est un danger publique. Trop bien sous tout rapports !

La balance penche pour les contre, donc pas touches Edward ! Je me décidais de me contenter du cahier et de continuer à ignorer cette fille. Pour son bien, pour mon bien.

A la pause de midi, toutes mes résolutions s'effondrèrent quand je la vis manger du raisin un par un, totalement inconsciente de ce que cela pouvait avoir de tendancieux. Je gémis. Et les petits sourires d'Alice n'arrangeaient rien. A croire qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées.

Je décidais de me rendre en avance à mon cours suivant pour éviter la tentation de torturer Alice et de sauter sur Bella. Un petit détour par les toilettes des garçons me serait sans doute utile.

Arrivé devant la salle de cours, je poussais la porte pour tomber littéralement sur Bella :

- Ca va ? Lui demandai-je en la rattrapant

- Oui... oui... ça va

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Rien, je ….

Je posai mon index sur les lèvres de Bella. Profitant de son étonnement, je m'accordais quelques minutes pour la fixer, pour capturer son image.

J'envoyais toutes mes bonnes résolutions à la poubelle. Elle ressemblait à un pauvre agneau sur le point d'être sacrifié et quelque part au fond de moi le prédateur s'éveilla.

J'appréciais de mon doigt la douceur des ses lèvres vermeils, la palpitation de son pouls, cet infime bruit de gorge, preuve du plaisir qu'elle semblait prendre de ce simple geste.

N'y tenant plus, j'attrapai son visage entre mes mains, le rapprochait du mien et lui donnai un long baiser.

Notre premier baiser.

Bella avait une bouche d'une douceur infini, je l'entendais soupirer. Elle s'abandonnait à notre étreinte. J'effleurai ses lèvres, la taquinai de la langue afin qu'elle me rende mon baiser. Elle semblait si innocente, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais si désireuse d'apprendre. Le décalage entre la Bella du cahier si audacieuse et la Bella de la réalité, m'excitait au lieu de me refroidir. Lui apprendre les joies du sexe serait un vrai plaisir. Et en élève appliquée, elle était déjà en train de me faire perdre la tête en me rendant mon baiser. Je passais à une autre étape en descendant me mains vers ses seins. La caressant juste assez pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle grogna, comme pour me demander d'y aller plus franchement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ça y est, la proie était prête à se rendre. Je m'éloignais d'elle afin de graver son visage à ce moment précis. Elle était magnifique, les lèvres tuméfiées par la violence de nos baisers, la respiration sifflante, les yeux écarquillés. Je baissai les yeux pour noter que sa chemise était ouverte jusqu'à la ceinture, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné, ses seins se tendaient vers moi, n'attendait que ma langue ou ma main. Mes divagations furent interrompues par une douleur sur l'avant-bras.

- Aïe ! Elle m'avait pincé

- Mais t'es complètement folle!

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est réel ! »

Elle sembla accuser le coup, avant de se répéter et de s'enfuir.

* * *

ça vous a plus ? Alors laissez-moi une trace.

J'ai fait apparaître Alice mais je ne sais pas si les autres apparaîtront. Si je m'en tiens à mon histoire original, seul Emmett sera évoqué.

Avec ce chapitre nous avons fait connaissance avec le « vrai » Edward, sera-t-il à la hauteur des attentes de Bella ?

Prochain chapitre : entre le 19 et le 21/11


	4. Journal très intîme

**MERCI**

**A toutes mes revieweuses**

**Pour toutes les mises en alertes**

OoooO0OoooO

Ce chapitre fait partie de ceux, où on se demande «Dans quelle galère, je me suis fourrée ! (euh sans jeu de mot!) Plus jamais de lemon du POV d'Edward, Jamais, Jamais ! »

Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas un mec et que mon imagination à des limites. J'ai donc fait de mon mieux en contournant le problème !

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Disclaimer : Les personnages originaux appartiennent à Stéphanie MEYER

update : 20/11/2010

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Journal très intime

_Edward_

Je rêve où elle m'avait planté là ! J'ai l'air malin seul dans cette salle de classe. Je m'installe à ma place habituel quand les autre étudiant envahissent la salle. Le cours commence. J'avais perdu toute ma matinée à hésiter. Maintenant, je savais : Je veux cette fille. Le tout c'est de l'amener jusqu'à moi.

Comment ?

Mon regard se posa sur mon sac, je retirai le journal et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je peux le faire, il s'agit juste de coucher sur papier ses fantasmes. Et cette fille était devenu ma muse.

_Bella_

Oh mon Dieu ! C'est réel ! Ces phrases tournent en boucle dans mon esprit. J'y crois pas, j'ai embrassé Edward pour de vrai ! Je me précipitais vers le parking. Hors de question de rester au lycée. Il allait sans doute se moquer de moi avec ses amis. Non. Impossible de rester.

En partant je me heurtais à Alice.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Malade, je rentre chez moi

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment !

Alice me regarda d'un air dubitatif avant de me prendre par la bras et de me trainer à l'opposé du parking.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Infirmerie

- Non, je vais rentrer chez moi

- Je croyais que tu étais malade ?

- Écoutes Alice, je dois vraiment rentrer

Alice sembla ne pas m'écouter et bifurqua sur la droite

- On ne vas plus à l'infirmerie ?

- Non puisque tu n'es pas malade. On va discuter !

Je la regardai d'un air effaré. C'est quoi cette fille !

- Alice, je n'ai vraiment pas envie

- Ecoutes ; quoique tu penses, c'est ta chance, saisie là.

Je la regardai, nous étions arrivées aux toilettes des filles. C'est une vrai ruche la dedans, mais notre entrée à eu le mérite d'anesthésier les abeilles. Elles étaient toutes autour des miroirs à rectifier leurs maquillage. Lauren me remarqua :

- Et bien, on dirait qu'un mec s'est enfin penché sur ton cas !

- Quoi ?

J'entendis Alice rire, je me précipite vers un des miroir en jouant des coudes

- Oh mon dieu !

En face de moi, se tient une Bella lègèrement différente. Ses cheveux brun sont complètement décoiffés, ses lèvres sont gonflés, ses yeux sont dilatés sous l'effet du plaisir.

Et là, sur son cou un suçon commence à apparaître.

Lauren et sa clique nous regarde une dernière fois avant de quitter les toilettes. Alice reprend la parole :

- Si tu dois rentrer chez toi, tu ne peux pas le faire comme ça !

Sans attendre de réponse, Alice commence à me rendre présentable et pendant toute l'opération elle babille sans fin.

Je retiens uniquement qu'elle espère que nous serons amies, même si je suis un crime ambulant contre la mode, qu'elle fera son possible pour m'aider. Elle me serre dans ses bras, me précisant que les cours commencent, qu'elle doit y aller, mais que nous déjeunons ensemble demain.

Sonnée par le flot de paroles, je me dirige également vers mes cours. Et contrairement à ce que je pensais, l'après midi se passe normalement. Pas de remarques goguenardes. Seulement des sourires sympathiques et des clins d'œil de connivence de la part des de filles. On dirait que je suis entrée dans un club secret. Celles qui doivent masquer leurs suçons ?

Le lendemain, j'arrive à l'école, et la journée d'hier n'était pas un rêve, plusieurs filles me saluent. Toujours aussi bizarre. OK, ma mère m'ayant bien élevée, je leur rend leur salut. J'arrive à mon casier, toute cette attention m'angoisse un peu mais bon je fais avec. J'ouvre mon casier. Et là, posé en évidence, mon cahier me nargue.

Je regarde autour de moi, cela faisait des jours que je le cherchait, et voilà qu'il réapparait comme par magie. Je le fourrai dans mon sac, avant de me précipiter en cours. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout le monde m'observe, que tout le monde connait le contenu de mon cahier et que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous gentils avec moi avant de me faire une énorme blague, du style Carrie*.

Pendant le cours, j'ouvre mon cahier. Et là, à la dernière page, une écriture différente de la mienne. Je passe mes doigts sur la feuille comme fascinée par cette encre noire agressive qui s'étale sur la page.

_« A Bella,_

_Nous sommes dans ma chambre. Je suis assis auprès de toi. Tu es à demi allongée._

_Je penche la tête en avant, mes lèvres effleurent son nombril. Tes hanches se soulèvent et un cri franchit tes lèvres. Tu poses les mains sur ma tête pour me repousser. _

_Ou du moins c'est ce que tu te dis._

_Alors pourquoi, presses-tu mon visage contre ton ventre et enfouis-tu tes doigts dans mes cheveux ? C'est juste fabuleux._

_Mes mains caressent l'intérieur des tes cuisses et remontent sous ta jupe vers ta culotte trempée de ton désir pour moi._

_Ca te plait ?_

_Pas de réponse, tu grognes simplement et je comprends que tu aimes ça._

_Je décide de d'ôter mon tee-shirt. Tu tends le mains. Impossible pour toi de résister à l'appel de mon torse. Je souris. _

_Tu t'assois et attire mon visage vers le tien. Nous nous embrassons. Oh que j'aime embrasser tes lèvres. T'ai-je dis que c'est ce que je préfère chez toi. Mais je ne veux pas que les autres parties de ton corps se sentent oubliées. _

_Je te rallonge._

_Ma bouche prend possession de tes seins pendant que tu joues dans mes cheveux, que tu griffes mes épaules. Mais ça, ça ce n'est pas permis. _

_Je te prends les poignets, les place au dessus de ta tête, te fait tenir la tête de lit._

_- Si tu bouges tes mains, je serai obligé de t'attacher, à moins que ce soit ça que tu veux ? Hein Bella, tu veux que je t'attaches !_

_Je vois bien que l'idée te plait. Ton joli petit corps se cambre vers moi, comme pour en demander plus._

_Je finis de te déshabiller._

_- Seigneur que tu es belle !_

_Je me déshabille à mon tour. Je te vois me dévorer des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je glisse deux doigts dans mon caleçon et le descend d'un coup en m^me temps que mon jean. Te yeux s'écarquillent, ta bouche s'entrouvrent d'anticipation._

_- Je peux le toucher ? S'il te plait, laisse moi te toucher._

_- Plus tard _

_Je m'agenouille, j'écarte tes jambes jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses pieds touche terre, replie l'autre jambe sur le coté. Je donne un coup de langue sur ton téton pour te calmer, te faire patienter avant de me diriger vers ton mont de venus. _

_J'aime à m'imaginer que ma bouche laisse une trainée de feu que ton ventre. J'arrive enfin à cet endroit, source de notre plaisir mutuel. _

_Tu veux accélérer les choses. Tu n'en peux plus._

_Mais je n'ai pas fini avec toi, je n'ai pas fini de te goûter. Mes mains s'enfoncent dans tes cuisses. Tu auras sans doute des marques demain, mais n'y toi, n'y moi n'y prêtons attention. La seule sensation qui t'intéresse est celle de ma langue en train d'agacer ton entrejambe._

_- Pitié, prends moi !_

_Je redresse la tête, on y est. Tu es à moi. _

_Je place mon sexe à l'entrée du tien. Je sens mon gland écarter les plis de tes lèvres moites pour entrer dans ta fente parfaitement lubrifiée._

_Je soulève les jambes pour les replier au niveau des hanches et mieux sentir ta chatte brulante tout autour de la longueur de mon sexe. Tu essaies de retrouver ton souffle. Que je m'efforce de te faire perdre par des poussées fermes. Je me sens prendre le rythme, tes muscles internes enserre mon sexe. Comme je l'avais imaginé, tes dents s'enfoncent dans tes lèvres, tu fermes les yeux pour me mieux ressentir cette sensation de plaisir. _

_Je me perd en toi." Edward_

Je terminai ma lecture complètement mouillée.

Je voulais être dans cette chambre.

Je voulais faire l'amour avec Edward.

Je levais les yeux du cahier pour croiser un regard émeraude. Il affichait un sourire conquérant, comme si il avait deviné ma décision.

* * *

Carrie : film d'horreur (question de pov), une fille complemetement rejetté par ses camarades, parce qu'elle est differente, fais les frais d'une blaque douteuse. Elle se fait asperger de sang lors du bal de promo.

**Alors ?**

**Maintenant que le « contact » est établi, que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Prochain chapitre : Je sais pas ! Dans 10 jours max, puis ça sera la fin. La (mini)fic sera complète pour le 25/12/2010.**


	5. Alice

**Bonjour,**

**Et non ! fausse joie, ce n'est pas la suite.**

**Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews sur le chapitre 3 simplement parce que je vous préparai une tite surprise.**

**Donc spécial dédicace à :**

**2L d'R, Amandine, amimi31, Ava023, Aztiti, Bella Lily Rose Cullen, Bellaandedwardamour, bichou85, coco-des-iles, Crumberried, Edwardienne100, Elizabeth Mary Masen, Encreviolette, Famous Marion, Fanny, Fifer, Fresh 501, haylin-eant-25, Hurrican-bells, IsabellaC17, Katner, lamue12, Lemoniaque, Lilouand, MaxAttaque, messou59, MissCarlieSwan, PatiewSnow, phika17, ReeNaaMii, Sandry, Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M, Sherazade77, Triskelle sparrow, twilight007, zellie marcy**

**Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu dans le scénario originel, c'est ma façon de vous remercier.**

**Des passages sont librement inspirés de vos commentaires. ;-)**

* * *

Chapitre bonus : Alice

update : 23/11/2010

On remonte pour lire mon blabla, sinon tu ne comprendras pas !

- Maquillage ? OK

- Nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? OK

- Style ? OK

Alice s'admirait dans les miroirs en pied de son dressing.

- Il faut bien l'avouer, je suis superbe !

Alice rit toute seule à ses bêtises et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle y retrouva sa gouvernante. Évidement ses parents étaient trop occupés pour prendre ses repas avec elle. De toute façon, ils préféraient restés à Seattle, la laissant à Forks parce que jugée trop différente pour leur monde aseptisée.

- Bonjour Alice,

- Bonjour Myriam, je sens que ça va être une belle journée

- Pfft, il va pleuvoir

- Comme toujours, comme toujours Myriam

Je garai ma Porshe canari à coté de la Volvo de Edward. J'eus droit à son sourire, celui qui faisait tourner la tête des filles du lycée.

- Salut, ma belle !

- Salut

Je le serrai dans mes bras. Edward, Mon meilleur ami.

Adossé à sa voiture, il ne lui manquait plus que la cigarette et le blouson pour être le sosie de James Dean, en le voyant comme ça, je pouvais comprendre ce que les filles lui trouvait. Le style mauvais garçon faisait toujours recette, ça réveille notre côté maternelle.

Mais pour moi Edward restait le petit garçon qui venait prendre le thé avec moi et mes poupées pour que je ne me sente pas seule. Rien que de penser à ça, ma libido descendait vers le zéro absolu. De toute façon, je me gardai pour le grand amour de ma vie. Un jour nous nous trouverons.

- Prêt pour cette dernière année ?

- Justement, ….avec les mecs, on a décidés de descendre à First Beach pour y passer la journée.

- Bien sûr, c'est logique ; le jour de la rentrée, vous allez le passer à …...quoi au juste ?

J'eus droit à nouveau à ce sourire canaille.

- Non laisse tomber, il ne vaut mieux pas que je sache ! Passe une bonne journée.

Et bien, moi qui pensait que ce serait une année comme les autres. Même têtes, même conversations passionnantes sur qui couche avec qui, et des « Oh Mon Dieu » regardes ce que papa m'a offert, mêmes accidents déclenchés par Miss SWAN !

D'ailleurs, là voilà qui arrive. Elle à l'air radieuse dans cette petite jupe sur leggins. Bon ça manque de style, mais c'était déjà mieux que l'année dernière. C'est décidé, cette année, Bella serai mon amie. Un peu de changement me fera du bien. Je la suivi discrètement jusqu'à son casier.

Bon, note à moi même ; vérifier à la bibliothèque si la folie est contagieuse. Bella était en train de sautiller sur place, surexcitée de se retrouver à coté du local du concierge. Le casier le plus pourri de ce lycée. Personnellement seulement des Jimmy Choo en soldes déclenchaient cette euphorie. Bella n'étant pas de nature sociable, j'optais pour une surveillance discrète avant de lui proposer de devenir mon amie.

Par un heureux hasard, nous avions quasiment les mêmes cours. Merci à Mme COPE, qui ne pouvait pas résister à ma moue boudeuse.

C'est quoi cet emploi du temps de malade, que des cours de niveau avancé ! Bah tant pis, au pire, je copierai sur Edward.

Si au début de la journée, Bella était radieuse, à la fin, elle était simplement furieuse. J'ai beau me repasser le fil de la journée, je ne comprends toujours pas à quoi est dû ce changement.

J'observais Bella depuis quelques jours, et j'étais quelque peu déçue. Le gris souris était de retour, alors qu'elle serait si jolie en rouge ou en bleu, et elle passait son temps à gribouiller sur un cahier.

Mais en véritable amie, je me sentais prête à passer au dessus de ces petites manies. Même a celle qui consistait a épier Edward en cachette.

Evidemment, le jour où je décide enfin à l' inviter à sortir entre filles, elle à disparu. Réfléchissons, vendredi après midi, elle est forcement à la bibliothèque à choisir un livre pour ce week-end.

D'un pas alerte, je me dirigeais la table où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Et c'est là que je le vis, le fameux cahier sur lequel, elle était penché depuis des jours.

Saisie par une intuition, je le récupérai avant de filer sans demander mon reste.

- Idiote, voler n'est pas le meilleur moyen de devenir son amie !

Arrivée chez moi, j'ouvris le cahier écrit à l'encre violette.

- OH MON DIEU !

J'étais tombée, OK, j'avais volé son journal très intime. Et j'y découvrais une Bella bien différente de celle que j'avais pu voir ces deniers jours, sûre d'elle, audacieuse et complètement accro à Edward !

_« Nous étions allongés sur une couverture dans notre clairière. __Nous venions de terminer notre pique nique. __Au lieu de nous rassasier, le repas n'avait fait qu'attiser notre désir. Nos visages s'approchent, nos lèvres s'effleurent. Nos mains s'égarent sur le corps de l'autre déclenchant des minis incendies. Sans vraiment comprendre, nous nous retrouvâmes nus. Je caresse son corps en prenant tout mon temps. Je le sens contre ma cuisse, déjà prêt à nous donner du plaisir. Mais je décide de le faire attendre. Je me recule. Il serre les dents. Je souris avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule, dans son cou. Cette saveur salé causerait ma perte. Du bout de la langue, j'agaçai ses tétons. Il gémit. Cessant d'être passif, il me bascula et grogna à mon oreille :__Assez joué !__D'un seul mouvement, il m'envahit. Le corps moite sous ses coups de boutoir, je me laissais dériver dans un océan de béatitude. Je me réveillais, la tête posé sur son cœur ... »_

Je n'avais lu qu'un extrait, mais je ne me sentais pas le droit d'en lire plus. Le reste appartenait à Bella et à Edward.

10 minutes plus tard, j'étais installée dans la chambre d'Edward, pendant que ce dernier prenait sa douche après son entrainement.

Parfait, je glissais le cahier dans son sac avant de commencer à tripoter sa collection de CD. Voilà de quoi l'agacer afin qu'il ne remarque pas de suite l'apparition du cahier.

Lundi matin, je regardais avec amusement Edward mater les fesses de Bella dans les couloirs. Y'en a un qui a eu de lecture ce week-end. Puis pendant le cours de Math, je le vis faire une liste. Edward et ses listes, une vraie histoire d'amour. Je sens que si je n'interviens pas, on est encore là dans 6 mois. Je passais le reste de la mâtiné a titiller Edward, mais ce fut Bella qui lui portât le coup de grâce en grignotant cette grappe de raisins. Et voilà, Edward qui fuit. Retour du jeu du chat et de la souris.

Je me marmonnais à moi même :

- Allez Alice, on va prendre les choses en mains

Je rejoignis Bella :

- Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas perdu un cahier ?

Elle eu l'air affolée

- Si

- Je crois l'avoir vue dans la salle 501

- Merci Alice

- Bye Bella

Je lui laissai 5 minutes d'avance, avant de me mettre en embuscade.

Mais quelle andouille, elle l'avait pincé avant de se tirer. Si je n'étais pas aussi atterrée, j'aurais été morte de rire. Leurs têtes, a tous les deux, étaient impayable.

Je récupérai Bella de justesse et l'amenait aux toilettes. Voir Bella complétement échevelée, fit sourire les autres filles ce qui créa une sorte de connivence entre elles. Un peu d'amitié féminine ne ferait pas de mal à Bella.

Bon, maintenant à Edward !

* * *

**TAADAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

**Voilà, bon ce chapitre est un peu inhabituel, je me suis lâchée.**

**Je l'ai écrit d'une traite. C'est donc le premier jet que je vous propose.**

**Bizarrement écrire du POV d'Alice a été plus facile que je le pensais.**

**Le chapitre 5, est toujours en cours d'écriture**

**A bientôt**


	6. Jouir de la réalité

**MERCI **

A toutes mes revieweuses

Pour toutes les mises en alertes

oooOOOooo

Pas de bla bla, Prenez juste du plaisir !

Disclaimer : Les personnages originaux appartiennent à Stéphanie MEYER

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Jouir de la réalité

Update : 01/12/2010

**_POV Bella_**

« Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? » Le là, étant le local du concierge.

Ah oui, je me rappelle, tout çà c'était la faute d'Edward ou plus précisément de son regard vert émeraude si sexy.

Nous avions passé tous le cours à nous dévisager. Nous nous jaugions. Lequel d'entre nous ferait le premier pas. Il savait que je venais de finir de lire. Je savais que c'était lui qui avait écrit ce … cette lettre.

Statu quo.

A la fin du cours, je restais assise, premièrement parce que j'étais encore trop estomaquée par ma lecture et deuxièmement parce que ma petite culotte était trempées et j'avais trop peur que mon jean le soit aussi. J'attendis patiemment que les autres élèves se sauvent. Il ne restait que Edward et moi. Il s'approcha de ma table, plongea ses yeux dans les miens et me décocha un sourire avant de me sortir un « C'est vrai qu'une jupe serait plus pratique » avant de partir.

ARGRR !

Si c'était sa vengeance pour hier, ce n'était pas juste. Moi je pensais que c'était encore un fantasme.

Mais je tenais ma revanche, le cours suivant était le cours de TP de Biologie. Les places étant attribuées à l'année; il ne pourra pas m'éviter.

et bien on dirait que tu viens d'avaler une souris

Je retrouvais Alice devant la porte. Je haussais les épaules.

Une souris ? Oui, on peut dire ça.

Nous étions arrivés à notre nouvelle salle. Je m'installai à ma place. A la gauche d'Edward. Toujours ce petit sourire. Soit je le frappe, soit je l'embrasse. Malheureusement aucune de ses deux solutions n'étant possible je m'appliquais à sortir mes affaires tout en l'ignorant. Dès que M. BANNER, tourna le dos. Je mis mon plan en marche.

La tête légèrement en arrière, Je respirais par saccade. Je me mordillais lès lèvres, me tortillais sur mon tabouret. Je soufflais un « Edward » juste audible pour lui. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis se raidir. J'y ajoutai des petits gémissements, fermait les yeux. Quant je les ouvris, je le vis me regarder fixement. Ses yeux avaient noircis sous l'effet du désir. Cette fois ci, le sourire narquois vint orner mes lèvres. Il me demanda :

- Tu me fais quoi là ?

- Moi ? Rien.

- Alors arrêtes de t'agiter, tu me déconcentres.

Je fis une moue boudeuse, ou du moins j'essayais :

- C'est juste que j'aie mal au dos, et j'aimerai que l'on me masse les reins.

Je crois que j'avais perdu Edward, à masser. Je décidai d'enfoncer le clou. Je regardais ostensiblement son entrejambe

- Mais on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir besoin d'un petit massage.

Je le vis rougir

**_POV Edward_**

Moi entre tous, je suis en train de rougir.

Mais cette fille n'avait peur de rien. Elle avait simulé un orgasme en plein cours !

Merde ! Je ne suis pas de bois !

Je pensais avoir pris l'avantage avec le coup de la jupe, mais elle avait retournée la situation en quelques gémissements. La conquête de Bella, s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Je m'en réjouissais.

A mon tour de jouer.

**_POV Bella_**

Je n'y crois pas ! Il est en train d'ouvrir sa braguette de sa main droite, pendant que son autre main était en train de venir cherche la mienne. Il l'effleura tendrement avant de croiser nos doigts. Il attendit que je lui rende la pression avant de la déplacer lentement sur sa cuisse, où il la déposa à plat. Je n'opposais aucune résistance. Il ne me forçait pas, je pouvais à tout instant reprendre le contrôle de ma main, mais l'attrait de l'interdit me plaisait et je me laissait faire.

Honnêtement je ne sais pas jusqu'où nous serions aller, si notre professeur ne nous avais interrompu. Nous avions perdu toutes limites.

Nous n'avions pas avancé sur notre expérience, et nous avons eu droit à des remontrances.

Quand je voulu reprendre ma main pour enfin me mettre au travail, il me la refusa. Je le regardai interrogative, lui continuait à prendre des notes comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement que j'étais gauchère. Je souriais et me mis au travail.

Pause déjeuner, je dégageais ma main avec regret pour rejoindre Angéla, quand Alice s'abattit sur nous comme une folle furieuse en me rappellent que nous devions déjeuner ensemble afin de se parler de truc de fille. Ces mots agirent comme un répulsif sur Edward, qui partit en courant le plus loin possible de nous. Je devais avoir une drôle de tête parce que Alice s'esclaffa avant de me tirer au milieu de la cafeteria et de m'assoir au milieu d'un groupe de fille. Je commençai à bien aimer cette fille, mais il faut que cela cesse :

- Je déjeune aussi avec Angéla

Sans hésiter, elle se leva pour faire de grands signes à Angéla qui nous rejoignit toute rouge. Je lui glissai pendant qu'elle s'installai un :

- Pardon pour ça

- Pas grave ! y pas mort d'homme du moins pas encre me répondit Angéla effrayée

Pendant toute l'heure du repas, Alice fit la conversation. Nous nous contentions d'acquiescer à des moments stratégiques. Nous apprîmes qu'elle croyait au grand amour, qu'elle le visualisait, il sera grand, blond, aux yeux marron foncés avec un accent du sud. Angéla risqua

- Euh, tu sais que tu as une chance quasi infime de le trouver ?

- Oui, mais une chance est une chance, infinitésimal soit-elle, nous affirma –t-elle avec force.

OK cette fille est définitivement folle, levons nous et fuyons. Je m'excusais en prétextant les cours de l'après midi.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvais, donc, dans le local du concierge face à Alice (hahah rire sadique, vous y avez cru !)

- Alice, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Prévention

- Pardon ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Votre petit jeu à Edward et toi, - vous étiez si mignon en biologie à vous tenir la main – Mais à mon humble avis, votre relation restera platonique le temps d'atteindre la sortie. Et encore je ne suis pas sûre. La tension entre vous c'est whaou …, même le prof l'a remarqué !

- N'importe quoi !

- Donc en bonne amie, j'ai fat du shopping pour toi !

Alice sortit de son sac, une boite de préservatifs, du lubrifiant, de l'huile de massage, des menottes, …Je l'arrêtais avant de voir tout le contenu de son sac.

- Alice, c'est quoi tout ça ? dis-je en saisissant la boite de préservatif.

- Il faut sortir couvert. Le préservatif est le seul rempart contre les MST. Tu veux t'entraîner avant ? J'ai une banane !

- Nooooooooon, Alice, merci mais je crois que je m'en sortirai toute seule

- OK, mais promets moi de tout me raconter.

Je promis. Je crois que j'aurais promis n'importe quoi, pour sortir de cette pièce.

Je me précipitais vers la sortie, pour tomber dans les bras d'Edward.

- Salut

- Salut

- Le local du concierge ?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois ! vraiment pas !

Il me sourit,

- Tu as l'air épuisée

- J'ai passé une parte de la journée avec Alice, et l'autre à l'éviter. Pourquoi t'es tout gentil tout d'un coup ? on ne sait jamais parler avant aujourd'hui. En fait on ne sait jamais parler avant maintenant

- Ouch ! ça fait mal ! Et bien je me disais que si j'étais sympa avec toi, on couchera plus vite ensemble

- On peut dire que tu ne mâches pas tes mots

Il haussa les épaules :

- Tu n'es pas idiote, si je te jure un amour et une fidélité éternels, tu ne me croirais pas, et l'objectif resterai le m^me : coucher avec toi

- C'est vrai mais quand m^me ! un peu de …. je ne sais pas moi, de romantisme ça ne te tuera pas.

Tout en parlant, nous étions arrivés à nos voitures, sur la mienne m'attendait une seule et unique rose rouge.

- Quelque chose comme ça ?

- Une rose rouge ?

- Oui, une rose rouge parce que je te désire et parce que c'est la couleur que tu prends quand tu es gênée. Comme maintenant.

Je rougis encore plus, j'essayais de le cacher en humant la rose que j'avais récupérée.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi ?

Nous savions tous les deux que derrière cette question, il y en avait une autre bien moins innocente. Étais-je vraiment prêtes à cela. Vivre par procuration ses fantasmes en les écrivant, était une chose. Les réaliser en était une autre. Seigneur serai-je à la hauteur de ce que j'avais écris, car c'est de cette Bella qu'il a envie. Pourtant au milieu de toutes ces interrogations, c'est la foi sans faille de Alice, qui fit pencher la balance : « une chance est une chance, infinitésimal soit-elle ». Je voulais tenter ma chance.

- Je te suis

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, nous avons pris un chemin privé en plein milieu de la forêt. Et au bout de chemin, une maison époustouflante. Très galant, Edward vint ouvrir ma portière avant de m'escorter vers la porte. Ou alors c'était pour m'empêcher de fuir en prenant mes jambes à mon cou. Pour me détendre, Edward, me fit visiter, il glissa subtilement que ses parents ne rentreraient pas de la nuit. Nous avons terminé par sa chambre. Et là l'angoisse, j'avais beau me dire, que je voulais vraiment ce qui allait se passer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger. Je trouvais ma réponse sur les lèvres d'Edward. J'étais là pour ça. Pour cette sensation de bien être qui prenait au plus profond de mon être et qui me mettais la tête dans les nuages.

**_POV Edward_**

Depuis notre arrivée à la maison je la sentais tendue, je décidais de lui faire visiter la maison. Je commençais à la connaître, et la pause de 20 minutes dans la bibliothèque, me confirma que j'avais eu raison de faire ce petit détour. La voir s'extasier sur ces vieux bouquins, les caresser du bout des doigts, se murmurer les titres me donna encore plus envie d'elle. Je voulais que ces doigts m'effleure moi, que ce soit mon nom qu'elle murmure à l'oreille. Pourtant dès que nous sommes arrivés dans ma chambre, le stress sembla de nouveau l'envahir. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur par réflexe. Ce simple geste agit sur moi comme un accélérateur, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. J'envahis cette bouche sans aucun égard, mordit cette lèvre avant de la sucer avec gourmandise. Je me détachais d'elle. Elle était juste magnifique avec ses lèvres roses, ses joues rouges et ses pupilles dilatées de désir. Un désir qui m'était uniquement réservé pourtant elle ne faisait pas un geste. Je décidais de prendre un risque et commençais à enlever mes vêtements.

Elle ne dit rien, elle n'en avait pas besoin, la rougeur de ses joues se répandait à son visage, à ses épaules. Elle se déshabillait également, sauf qu'elle concentrait don regard sur mon visage. Innocente petite Bella.

Nous étions maintenant à égalité, tous les deux nus au milieu de ma chambre.

- Tu es splendide

La rougeur s'intensifia. Je ris, ce qui la fit courir vers le lit. Je la rattrapai et la couchai sur le lit. Allongée sur ce lit, elle était un vrai appel au péché ; des seins bien rond surmontés par des tétons roses absolument parfaits, des jambes fines et galbés. Mon regard se porta instinctivement sur cette touffe de poils bruns parfaitement taillés qui gardait l'entrée de son sexe.

Je décidais de commencer par là. Je soulevais une de ces jambes, déposait un baiser sur sa cheville. De ma main libre j'écartai son autre jambe. Encore et encore. Un gémissement lui échappa. Mes lèvres remontèrent le long de son mollet, s'attaqua à la chair tendre de sa cuisse pour s'arrêter à l'orée de son sexe, où je pouvais voir perler son plaisir.

- Je continue ?

- Oui

J'introduisis mes doigts en elle. Elle était tiède, humide, étroite. Je me mis à aller et venir

- Je savais que ça serait génial

Je riais, c'était bien la première fois que je riais pendant l'amour.

- Pourtant on commence juste !

Toujours en souriant, je me penchais et embrassai son doux triangle. De ma langue, je titillais son clitoris. Elle avait un goût divin qui remplissait ma bouche. Bella se mit à participer activement, je pouvais sentir ses doigts masser mon crane, ses hanches bouger sous ma bouche. C'était bon. Je la caressai de plus en plus vite tandis qu'elle commençait à perdre la tête. Elle me suppliait de continuer, d'arrêter. Sa jouissance me surprit par son intensité.

Elle mit quelques minutes à revenir à elle :

- Tu n'a pas joui ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on y viendra

**_POV Bella_**

Edward était allongé contre moi, je pouvais sentir son sexe contre ma cuisse. Je décidais de l'effleurer du bout des doigts, mais il m'en empêcha.

- Sauf, si tu veux que ça ce termine très vite.

J'acquiesçai et lui demandai un préservatif. Je le déroulai lentement, trop lentement à son goût car il reprit les choses en main avant de se positionner entre mes jambes. Je le taquinais

- C'est quand tu veux !

- Je suis au service de Madame !

Sans plus attendre, il entra en moi. Je le sentis entrer, pousser mes chairs, me blesser, m'envahir, me couper le souffle et pourtant je me sentais bien. Bien parce que je ne connais pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce sentiment de plénitude, de bien être totale. Puis ce fut, la tempête, il se mit à se mouvoir de plus en plus vite. Je ne pouvais plus penser qu'a son odeur de santal et de cuir qui se mêlait à la mienne, qui imprégnait ses draps, à ses mains sur mon corps, à ses lèvres sur mon cou, à ses yeux fermés, à ce visage crispé par le plaisir . Puis ce fut le black out total.

Je me réveillai pelotonnée contre Edward

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Dormi ? Tu t'es évanoui de plaisir !

- Pfft, Frimeur !

Se taquiner nous semblait naturel, pourtant nous nous ne connaissions pas. La même chose sembla lui traverser l'esprit, car il commença à me poser des questions. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent entrecoupés de rire, de sexe, de confidence. Puis vint l'heure de partir, et je fis connaissance avec little Eddy

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois partir ?

- Mes parents m'attendent et je suis déjà très en retard !

- Mais, t'as qu'a leur dire que tu bosse les TD de bio avec ton partenaire

- Non, il faut que j'y aille

- OK, je passe te prendre demain pour aller au lycée

- Tu n'es pas obligé

Il me sourit :

- Je t'assure que ça me fais ou fera très plaisir !

Je rentrais chez moi complètement épuisée mais complètement satisfaite et apaisée. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien.

- Bella

Je me figeais. Mon père m'attendait à l'entrée du salon, à l'intérieur duquel je pouvais apercevoir ma mère.

- Nous t'attendions, il faut qu'on parle

**

* * *

**

**Alors ?**

**Je vous avais dit que je ne ferai plus de lemon du POV de Edward, mais je me suis dit que Edward était une fille comme une autre ! **

**Euh, effacez ça de vos esprits, vous vous sentirez mieux !**

**Bref c'était LE chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Nos 2 protagonistes font connaissance (au propre comme au figuré) mais que viennent faire les parents de Bella dans cette histoire ?**

**Prochain Chapitre : bientôt, trèèèèèèèèèèès bientôt – pour la petite histoire, le dernier chapitre est prêt depuis le 04/11/2010 ! Il est le premier que j'ai écrit.**


	7. Et après,

**Bonjour,**

**Nous y sommes, c'est le dernier chapitre.**

**J'ai été heureuse de partager avec vous ma toute première fic.**

**Heureuse de lire vos commentaires qui m'ont à chaque fois fait chaud au cœur et qui m'ont souvant fait beaucoup rire ; de voir augmenter le nombre de mise en alertes à chaque chapitre me prouvant ainsi votre confiance pour mes prochains chapitres, mes prochaines histoires.**

**Je vous avais dit que le chapitre était prêt mais à la relecture, j'ai tout recommencer. Je crois qu'a l'avenir je n'écrirai plus si longtemps en avance, ça m'épargnera du travail !**

**Certains passages font référence aux chapitres précédents, j'ai pris le partie de ne pas les réécrire pour ne pas rabâcher.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : ...et après,

update : 13/12/2010

_**POV Bella**_

Assise sur les escaliers extérieur de ma maison, je pensais aux dernières semaines écoulées. J'étais devenu une accro du sexe. Mais comment faire autrement avec un partenaire comme Edward.

Il m'avait promis du plaisir, et il s'appliquait à tenir sa promesse.

Lors de notre premier trajet nous avions été sages. Nous nous étions seulement embrassés dans sa voiture, évidement nous étions arrivés juste à l'heure sous le regard amusé de Alice, et accessoirement de toute l'école.

Nous n'avions pas discutés de la partie officielle de notre relation ; étions-nous un couple ? des amis avec des avantages ? C'est Alice, bizarrement, qui apporta une réponse à cette question dès que nous sommes entrés dans les couloirs de l'école.

- Bon, ça serait sympa que tu nous la lâche un peu. Personne ne va te voler ta petite amie !

Je la regardais surprise. Elle fit un geste du doigt pour nous montrer le bras d'Edward autour de mes épaules. Le plus étonné fut quand même Edward. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de « montrer » son affection à ses conquêtes. Coucher : oui. Avoir une petite amie : oui. Avoir des gestes d'affection en public : Non ! J'attendais qu'il rectifie, qu'il précise notre relation autant pour elle, que pour moi. mais il se contenta de un « on se voit plus tard ? » en me bécotant les lèvres. J'acquiesçai, trop abasourdie pour réagir. Oh merde !, j'étais la petite amie de Edward. Bizarrement au lieu de sauter au plafond, j'étais stressée. Comment lui dire ?

- Et bien, bien …. Edward MASEN, rien que le beau gosse du lycée. Petite coquine ! Je connais quelqu'un qui va souvent avoir besoin de retouches maquillage.

Ça c'était Lauren, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque. Je me rappelais qu'ils étaient sortis brièvement ensemble l'année dernière et décidais de ne pas répondre.

Toute la journée, j'ai eu l'impression que tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi, à croire qu'il ne se passe jamais rien dans ce lycée. Je ne sais pas, moi, savoir que Emmett McCarthy avait obtenu une bourse complète pour NOTRE DAME* grâce au foot n'était pas plus intéressant !

Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon casier quand je me sentis attirée dans le local du concierge. Ça avait un air de déjà vu, sauf que cette fois ci, ce sont les mains de Edward qui me tiennent.

- Le local du concierge ?

- Je suis pour la réciprocité dans nos échanges

Je le regarde confuse, il me précise

- Hier, dans ma chambre on a réalisé mon fantasme. Aujourd'hui c'est ton tour !

Tout en me parlant, il rapproche sa bouche de la mienne, l'effleure du bout des lèvres avant de monter vers mon oreille en suivant la ligne de mon menton, et de murmurer :

- Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu dois te retourner et te tenir à cette étagère.

Je tremble, Ô Mon Dieu, je sais ce qui m'attend et j'en tremble de plaisir.

Pendant que nous nous rhabillons, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander comment il avait eu les clés du local. J'appris que le concierge avait un faible pour Alice et que cette dernière avait quasiment un double de toutes les clés de l'école. Pourquoi ça ne m 'étonnait pas ? Je dois être habituée aux lubies de cette folle furieuse.

Le soir même, je repensais à ce moment quand l'alerte de ma messagerie me tira de mes pensées. Expéditeur inconnu, j'allai le supprimer quand l'objet du message me sauta au yeux : Réciprocité. Edward, j'étais sûre que cela venait de lui. Je cliquais pour lire le message :

_Nous sommes dans ma bibliothèque, tu joues à m'ignorer, tu préfères faire semblant de choisir un livre. Je m'approche de toi, me presse contre toi, t'empêche de te dérober en posant mes mains d chaque coté de ton visage. Je me noie dans ton regard. Tu ne reste pas immobile. Même prisonnière de mes bras, tu mènes le jeu, tu m'aguiches. Doucement tu dégages ta nuque afin que je remarque ton cou, et que je puisse l'honorer comme il se doit. Tu mordilles tes lèvres. Tu sais que je ne peux résister à ce geste. Et je ne résiste pas, je fond sur tes lèvres pour les sucer, les mordiller à mon tour. Tu ne peux pas ignorer mon désir, mon érection appuie contre ton ventre. J'insinue ma langue entre tes lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner mon plaisir quand je t'entends gémir. Tu me rends mon baiser. Tes mains parcourent mon torse, se referment sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher encore plus de toi. Tu sembles assoiffée de plaisir. Nos langues se mêlent avec frénésie. Mes mains ont quittés les murs pour se poser sur ta taille et remonter à tes seins que je massent. Tu te cambres pour mieux sentir mon sexe. Je délaisse tes seins. Nous reprenons notre souffle sans nous quitter des yeux. Du bout des doigts, je trace le contour de tes lèvres tandis que de mon autre main, je déboutonne mon pantalon. Tu comprends l'invitation et tu me saisis sans aucune hésitation. Je me recule légèrement pour observer ta main qui doucement fait des aller et retour sur ma verge._

_- Regardes ! Tu peux voir comme je suis pressé d'être en toi_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?_

_Je m'empare de nouveau de ta bouche tout en remontant une main sous jupe. Je pousse de coté la barrière que représente ta culotte. Tu es moite. Je plonge mes doigts en toi. Tu te contractes de suite autour d'eux. Tu n'as jamais été aussi prête. Je pose ta jambe sur ma hanche et je m'enfonce en toi violemment. Ta bouche s'arrondit de stupeur, tes pupilles s'élargissent. Tu viens d'avoir ton premier orgasme. Tu tiens à peine debout. Je commence à bouger et à chaque coup de reins, je te soulève du sol. Tu cries ton plaisir, tu ouvres un peu plus tes cuisses pour que je puisse m'enfouir de plus en plus profondément en toi. Je te sens m'enserrer cela me procure des sensations qui remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. N'en pouvant plus je me répands en toi. Nous partageons cet orgasme._

_Tentée ?_

Je ne répondis qu'un mot : Oui.

Le lendemain, je m'habillais en conséquence et mis donc une jupe. Edward n'avait rien dit, mais je savais qu'il appréciait. Pendant tout le trajet pour aller au lycée, sa main était posée sur ma cuisse. De temps en temps, elle remontait jusqu'à la couture de ma culotte pour me taquiner, parfois elle restait « sagement » au niveau du genoux et j'étais obliger de murmurer un « s'il te plait » pour qu'il la remonte. Sans jamais faire plus que cela, il m'avait déjà fait mouillée.

L'anticipation est une part essentiel de notre relation. Échanger des regards tout en imaginant ce qui allait se passer cet après midi dans la bibliothèque familiale me procurait déjà un sensation d'agréable brulure à l'entrejambe.

Arrivés chez lui, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la cuisine pour en cas.

Toujours cette attente.

Edward se dirige vers les placards, et en sort de quoi nous faire des sandwichs. Je lui proposai d'y ajouter un gâteau au chocolat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais assise sur le plan de travail, en train de lécher les doigts plein de chocolat d'Edward. J'enroulais ma langue autour d'eux, avant de les aspirer. Je pouvais le voir me regarder les yeux mi clos. J'abandonnais sa main, pour enlever mon tee shirt. Toujours en le regardant, je commençais à me caresser les seins, a les presser au travers de mon soutien gorge. Edward sortit enfin de sa torpeur, il écarta mes mains pour les remplacer par les siennes. Il empauma mes seins comme pour les soupeser, mon soutien gorge sembla le gêner car il s'en débarrassa. Il regarda mes seins avec attention avant de les prendre en bouche chacun leur tour. Il ne se contenta pas de les embrasser, il les mordilla, les téta. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Je songeais avec amusement que l'épisode de la bibliothèque aurai lieu plus tard, après celui de la cuisine. Edward était remonté à mon cou. Mes seins s'écrasaient contre le tissu de son tee shirt. La sensation pourtant désagréable me procura du plaisir. Je me décidais à participer et tentait de lui enlever son tee shirt. Une fois fait, je mis à mordiller ses tétons comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Je pouvais voir sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus vite. On dirait que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir du mal à respirer et à ressentir du plaisir. Il me rapprocha du bord pour frotter nos bassins l'un contre l'autre. Je quittais ses cheveux que j'avais copieusement emmêles pour descendre à la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Hum, hum, j'apprécierai que vous terminiez dans ta chambre Edward.

Un frisson glacé me parcourut, je n'avais certainement pas prévu de rencontrer la mère de mon petit ami à moitié dévêtu dans sa cuisine en plein milieu d'une séance de pelotage.

Edward s'éloigna et resta devant moi le temps que j'enfile mon haut. J'osai enfin lever les yeux sur sa mère. Je me sentais pitoyable. Face à moi se tenait une femme dans la quarantaine extrêmement sophistiquée et qui me regardait en arquant un sourcil parfaitement épilé au dessus d'un regard émeraude familier. Avec l'aplomb qui lui était coutumier, Edward fit les présentations :

- Maman, laisse moi te présenter Bella SWAN

J'essayais de grimacer un sourire, et tentait de saluer de la tête pendant que Edward continuait

- Bella, ma mère Élisabeth MASEN. Nous étions en train de nous préparer un gâteau au chocolat.

- C'est ce que je vois.

Un silence pénible s'était installé avant que Élisabeth décide de nouveau à s'adresser à nous.

- Tu devrais guider ton amie à la salle de bains afin qu'elle se rende présentable. Et Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis sûre que Bella est assez grande pour se nettoyer seule !

Je rougis avant de me précipiter à sa suite et de le bousculer. Il se retourna et fut prit d'un fou rire

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire !

- Rien !

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Ta mère doit me prendre pour une dévergondée !

- Mais non ! me dit-il en continuant de rire

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bains et la refermai aussi sec.

- Aïe !

- Bien fait !

Je profitais de ce moment de solitude pour m'inspecter. J'étais un véritable gâchis, j'avais des traces de farine dans les cheveux, des traces de chocolats sur le visage, du beurre plein les doigts. Mais quelle idée de faire ce gâteau.

Après m'être débarbouillée, je retournais à la cuisine, où je vis une Élisabeth impeccable enfournée le gâteau Au plus profond de moi, un souvenir d'enfance revint à la surface, celui où l'on vous demande ce que vous voulez faire plus tard, j'avais la réponse ; je voulais être Élisabeth MASEN. Je voulais être cette femme qui d'un simple regard pouvait vous rapetisser à l'état de microbe insignifiant, tout en cuisinant en tailleur haute couture après avoir son fils adolescent en pleine action.

- La pâte étant déjà prête autant la cuire ! Maintenant que vous avez repris figure humaine, nous pouvons faire connaissance.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Edward était revenu lui aussi et s'était adossé au chambranle de la cuisine.

- Je te signale que j'habite ici ! ironisa –telle. Bon, vous allez me nettoyer tout ça, avant que tu ramènes Bella chez elle.

- On avait prévu de travailler

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et puis Bella doit avoir des pleins de choses à faire avant son départ.

- Départ ? Quel départ ? cette fois-ci Edward s'adressait à moi.

Quand à moi, je regardai sa mère. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Elle sembla comprendre ma question :

- Je fais partie du conseil municipal, j'ai entériné la demande de mutation de votre père... Je vous laisse en discuter entre vous.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Mon mère ne supporte plus Forks et menace de quitter mon père. Alors ils ont décider de changer d'air pour donner une nouvelle chance à leur couple.

- Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

Je rougis d'embarras

- Bientôt, je voulais pas tout gâcher !

- Parce que en me mentant, tu ne gâches rien peut être !

- On se connaît depuis... quoi ? Trois jours ? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

-Je te rappelle qu'on couche ensemble, en terme ….

- EXACTEMENT, on couche ensemble et c'est tout.

Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ! Edward sembla renfermer sur lui même, prit ses clés.

- Viens je te ramène

- Edward, je …

J'avais posé ma main sur son avant bras, il se dégagea comme si je l'avais brulé. Le retour se fit dans le silence. Je retenais mes larmes. Mais quelle idiote ! Pour le première fois, il ne fit pas le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière et me raccompagner à ma porte. Je me tournais vers la voiture, je le voyais crisper ses mains sur le volant comme si il faisait un effort surhumain avant de partir sur les chapeaux de roues.

Le lendemain, je me dirigeais tristement vers ma voiture, quand j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de la voiture d'Edward. Mon cœur fit un bond, il était venu me chercher. Je me dirigeais lentement vers lui, pendant que je m'installais il referma la portière en me murmurant d'un air froid.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses !

Cette fois ci, mon cœur se serra de douleur, et je crus suffoquer. Mais Edward fit comme si la journée d'hier n'avais jamais existé et je suivis le mouvement. A partir de ce moment là, le modus vivendi de notre relation fut simple, beaucoup de sexe, un peu de tendresse quelques confidences mais il n'y avait plus ce petit truc en plus.

Aujourd'hui est le premier jour des vacances et le jour de mon départ. Nous avions décidés qu'une rupture franche, à l'image de notre relation qui pouvait être parfois brutalement honnête, était la meilleure solution. Pour nous, pas de relations de longue distance, pas de coups de fils tard la nuit, pas d'avenir.

Nous avions murement réfléchi à cette décision. C'était la plus équitable pour nous deux. Pourtant je suis triste et je pleure.

Je refusais de me retourner, je savais qu'il était là, quelque part à surveiller notre départ. Je ne pensais pas que Forks me manquerait, et pourtant nous n'étions pas encore partis que le manque se faisait sentir ? Car après tout, Forks avait été le théâtre de toutes mes premières fois, de celle qui compte dans la vie d'une adulte.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, sur ce paquet qui avait été déposé à mon attention sous le porche de la maison. Je ne l'ouvrirai pas. Pas tout de suite.

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture, je respirais une dernière fois l'odeur particulière de la pluie associée à celle de la forêt, qui serait toujours pour moi lié à cette ville. Je me décidais à ouvrir le paquet et j' y découvris un cahier identique à celui que j'avais perdu en début d'année.

Sur la première page, j'ai pu lire : _« De quoi rêver, et faire de moi l'objet de tous tes fantasmes !»_

C'était tellement lui que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire au milieu de mes larmes silencieuses.

Si cette décision est la bonne, alors pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ?

Ah oui... parce que je l'aime.

* * *

**Et maintenant on laisse des reviews tout plein d'amour à la gentille Emma !**

*** Pour celles que ça intéresse, Notre Dame, est la plus titrée des Universités en compétition universitaire de football (tant qu'a faire autant choisir l'université la plus cotée !). Source wikipédia**


	8. Recommencer ?

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Me voilà de retour **

Vous avez été nombreuses pour le dernier chapitre

Alors à la demande générale, voilà un (très bref) épilogue !

Je sais que je l'avais promis pour fin décembre et que nous sommes fin février mais bon je n'étais (vraiment) pas inspirée

Disclaimer : Les personnages originaux appartiennent à Stéphanie MEYER

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Recommencer ?

Update : 28/02/2011

_**Bella POV**_

Fuyant le bruit de la réception, je me retrouvais dans le lobby. Adossée à un des murs, je réfléchissais à ma présence ici.

oooOOOooo

Tout avait commencé il y a peine une semaine. Je déjeunai avec Rosalie quand un hurlement retentit dans le restaurant, me rappelant un souvenir :

- Bellaaaa, oh mon Dieu, c'est toi, Bella !

- J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que une tornade brune me serra dans ses bras.

- Comme tu m'as manqué !

- Bonjour Alice

Et comme si toutes ces années n'avaient pas existé, je retrouvais Alice aussi pétillante que dans mon souvenir. J'appris ainsi que après avoir étudier auprès de Tim Gunn à École de stylisme, elle avait eu la chance d'ouvrir un petit magasin de vêtement originaux et les choses entraînant une autre elle allait ouvrir son cinquième magasin et surtout j'appris qu'elle était mariée depuis près de dix ans à un texan du nom de Jasper WHILTLOCK, qu'il était blond, aux yeux bleus, parlait avec un accent et était le grand amour de sa vie. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, mais qu'elle comptait sur moi pour l'inauguration de sa boutique la semaine suivante, et bien sûr mon amie pouvait venir.

En parlant de mon amie

- C'était quoi ça ? Elle est toujours comme ça

- Mary Alice BRANDON dite Alice ! Et oui, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas changé depuis le lycée

Rosalie me regarda d'un air curieux

- Tu ne parles jamais de cette période de ta vie. Le lycée. La plupart des gens se gargarisent de ce qu'ils étaient et de ce qu'ils seraient devenues sans cette chienne de vie. Mais toi jamais !

- Peut-être parce que je suis devenue exactement ce que je voulais

Cette fois ci son expression se fit dubitative

- Allez « Bella » dis-moi tout

- C'est Isabella maintenant !

- Justement, pourquoi ce changement ?

Je pris mon temps avant de lui raconter mon histoire avec Edward, le rôle d'Alice, mon départ, le divorce de mes parents six mois plus tard.-

- C'est pour ça que tu ne leur parles plus ?

- Non ! En fait … je n'en sais rien

- Et cet Edward ?

Elle ne lâchait rien, Rosalie était comme ça. Quoique qu'il arrive, quelque en soit les conséquences elle atteignait toujours son but. Cette attitude avait d'elle le mannequin le plus demandé de son époque et une femme amère. De part son physique, Rosalie n'avait pas ou peu d'amies féminines- Quelle femme sensée présenterait cette poupée Barbie grandeur nature à son petit ami, ou ferait du shopping sans aigreur d'estomac. Mais son physique de rêve, elle l'avait payé au prix fort ! Elle avait été violée par son fiancé qui avait eu également la bonne idée de faire participer ses amis. Elle avait porté plainte, mais il avait réussi à convaincre le jury qu'elle était consentante et que l'idée de faire participer d'autres hommes était la sienne.

Rosalie en avait été détruite.

Quelques jours après la décision du tribunal, elle s'était rendue à la police, elle avait assassiné tous ses violeurs.

Ayant appris de son premier procès, elle avait réussi à être acquittée par un jury populaire même si aux yeux de la loi, elle était coupable, qui moralement la condamnerai ?

D'égérie de mode, Rosalie était devenue une icône du féminisme et de l'auto défense.

Mon rédacteur en chef m'avait demandé de l'interviewée, j'avais été réticente. J'avais annoncé dès le départ que je ne ferais pas d'elle ni une victime ni une héroïne. Elle m'avait dévisagée avant de me sourire :

- Bonjour, je suis Rosalie HALE

Nous étions devenus amies

oooOOOooo

Le bruit discret d'ouverture de la porte automatique me tira de mes pensées. Je relevais la tête prête à affronter les nouveaux arrivants. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand mon regard croisa un regard émeraude.

Rectification, tout cela avait commencé, il y a quatorze ans

_**Edward POV**_

Quatorze ans ! Et pourtant la douleur est toujours là. Toujours aussi présente qu'au premier jour.

Était-ce parce que Bella était la seule femme à m'avoir quittée comme le pensait Emmett, où parce qu'elle était LA femme, mon âme sœur comme aimait à le répéter Alice ?

D'ailleurs l'avait-elle fait exprès ? La première personne que je rencontrais à cette soirée était ma Bella.

L'adolescente un peu gauche avait laissé la place une femme éblouissante. Elle portait une robe rouge qui rehaussait l'éclat de son teint, soulignait chaque courbe de son corps. J'avais devant les yeux, une vraie femme sûre de son pouvoir de séduction, de sa féminité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres, je vis ses petites dents mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. On dirait que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

« Bonsoir »

Seigneur, même sa voix était devenue plus sexy, et répandait des ondes de plaisirs dans tous mon corps. Il faut que je me calme, je n'avais plus 16 ans, elle non plus. S'éclipser dans ma voiture afin d'assouvir cette pulsion était complémente inenvisageable.

Pas après 14 ans de silence.

Pas en étant accompagné.

Merde Tanya ! Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer ma fascination ;

« Bonsoir, je suis Tanya DENALI, une amie d'Edward

- Bonsoir, Bel... euh Isabella SWAN

**_Tanya POV_**

Bella SWAN, mon cauchemar.

J'avais découvert son existence par hasard.

Je me demandais pourquoi au bout de plusieurs mois d'une relation occasionnelle, Edward refusait de s'engager. Toujours très gentleman, il ne refusait jamais directement, mais il avait toujours de bonnes excuses. Vu que Alice me détestait, je m'étais adressé à son autre ami, Emmett. Et là j'avais appris brutalement ; que même si il était disponible pour des rencontres sans engagement, le cœur d'Edward était le royaume de Bella SWAN.

J'avais au fil du temps appris des bribes d'informations sur elle. Et plus j'en apprenais, plus je me rendais compte que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur aux yeux de Edward pourtant j'insistais ; cours de cuisine, inscription en auditeur libre en littérature, etc.

Et là, ce soir, me retrouver face à elle, et bien j'étais ….déçue.

Elle était plus que banale, petite, brune, cheveux gras, hanches larges. La comparaison physique ne pouvait qu'être en ma faveur non ?

Et pourtant Edward, était là debout à coté de moi, tellement envoûté qu'il m'avait oublié !

_**Edward POV**_

Merde Tanya à l'air furieuse. Pourtant je ne lui avais rien promis, nous avions couché une ou deux fois ensemble plus par confort que par réel désir du moins de mon coté.

Heureusement que Alice vint à mon secours en alpaguant Tanya en prétextant une rencontre avec une quelconque personnalité qu'elle rêvait de rencontrer, me laissant seul avec Bella.

Le silence entre nous aurait pu être gênant mais non. Comme si mon corps avait aboli le temps qui nous avait séparé, ma main repris naturellement sa place au creux de ses reins. Elle ne dit rien mais elle avait instinctivement redressé lés épaules ce qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine.

« Tu es venue accompagnée ?

- Oui, une amie... Avec Tanya, c'est sérieux ?

J'aurai pu lui mentir pour la faire souffrir mais mon instinct me souffla d'être honnête.

- Cela dépend de toi !

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme, je ne touche pas aux hommes des autres femmes

- Je n'ai jamais été à elle, ni à aucune autre. La seule qui occupe mes pensées depuis des années, c'est toi

- Oh mon dieu, Edward, on ne s'est pas vu depuis quatorze ans, c'est n'importe quoi !

Comment balayé quatorze ans de frustration ? D'interrogations ? Et bien en se jetant sur les lèvres de son fantasme.

Seigneur sa bouche était toujours aussi douce et chaude que dans mon souvenir.

Les gémissements que j'entends me poussent à aller plus loin mais quelque part au fond de mon esprit une petite voix me souffle que ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le lieu. A regrets, je me détache d'elle. Je la regarde, elle est toujours aussi belle.

Nous sommes arrivés dans la salle de réception où la fête d'inauguration est visiblement une réussite.

Alice vint nous accueillir et nous offrir des coupes de champagne, elle en profite pour me souffler à l'oreille qu'il fallait que je m'explique avec Tanya sur le champ.

Bien sûr facile, rompre avec sa petite amie occasionnelle dans une salle rempli de VIP.

Ouais facile! Je peux le faire !

D'ailleurs la voilà qui s'approche de moi, qui porte ses doigts à mes lèvres pour effacer une ultime trace de rouge à lèvres - je sens Bella se raidir - avant de me jeter le contenu de sa flûte au visage.

- Merci de te trouver une autre chambre d'hôtel pour cette nuit, m'annonça-t-elle en regardant Bella, mais je suppose que ça ne sera pas un problème !

J'essayais de la retenir un minimum :

- Tanya je suis désolé

- Non, tu ne l'es pas !

C'est vrai je ne l'était pas, Tanya avait fait une scène mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir que c'était plus pour soigner son ego que par réelle jalousie. Elle avait eu le beau rôle dans notre rupture. Je soupirais. Je sentis Bella m'entraîner vers une pièce plus tranquille, en l'occurrence les toilettes.

- Ne te fais pas d'idées, c'est juste pour te nettoyer !

- Je ne me faisais pas d'idées,

- Il ne se passera rien ce soir

- Vraiment ! ?

- Oui, rien de rien !

- Donc nous deux on recommence ?

- Non

- Non ?

- Non Edward, nous avons grandis, changés. Je dirai plutôt que nous prenons un nouveau départ avec nos passés respectifs. Nous allons prendre le temps de nous redécouvrir !

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour me baiser les lèvres

- Même si je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer !

* * *

_Pour l'épilogue, j'ai voulu être originale, pas de Lemon ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdues et ne pas vous avoir trop déçues._

_Alors voilà, sur ce coup là, la fin est plus optimiste (enfin si on veux) !_

_Et c'est vraiment la fin, du moins jusqu'à ce que je termine mes autres projets :_

_- Une Saison à Londres, 1er post la semaine prochaine_

_- Une mini fic Sans titre pour le moment sur la meute des loups_

_Et pssst : Vous voulez savoir comment se sont rencontrer Alice et Jasper ? Réponse le 4/03 avec « Y croire jusqu'au bout ! »_

_J'espère vous revoir sur ces projets,_

_A bientôt_

_Ema_


End file.
